Anis Yamamoto
Anise Yamamoto is the main heroine of Barajou No Kiss. She looks like her mother, though her mother's looks are more mature. Storyline Anis starts off as a girl who is constantly being chased after her school's disciplinary teachers because of a choker she wears and notorious boys in her school, Mitsuru Tenjou, the Prefect President who she secretly wishes to have as a boyfriend or so, Mutsuki Kurama, a gangster in her school and Seiran Asagi, the cute boy in her school. Anis and Kaede are sweeping the grounds outside. Scaring Anis by standing behind her and tell her to "quit slacking off, Anis". She gets angry at him because he calls her Anis and not Yamamoto (she thinks it’s special). But, there are 2 Yamamoto's in the class and that he will start calling her weird Yamamoto. Anis sees something red in the sky which later smacks into her. Kaede catches her in his arms. She scrambles off and sees a card on the ground. Kaede notices that her ‘collar’ is gone. She runs after ‘weird cat thing’ into the library. At the library, she thinks she spots the 'weird cat thing' under a cover. She then falls into a hole in the ground. She looks around and sees a 'monster', asking if that’s supposed to be her punishment. Itsushi is crawling on the floor asking her if is she can see the dragon over there, in reply she says yes, Itsushi tells her he needs a kiss, but not to him but to the card she was holding, telling her it is something valuable and it will keep her safe from harm like a charm. Anis kisses the card. Kaede appears and Anis notices Kaede and starts fighting with him for calling himself a knight, and Kaede asks out all people why her. Remember about the dragon, while running away, Anis commends Kaede to do something about it. When he retorts, she uses her rose thorn whip to make him listen to her commends. As Kaede uses his sword, Anis feels something draining all her energy out of her body. Itsushi apologizes and explains the situation. When Ninufa tells Anis to kiss another 3 cards, Anis doesn't want to kiss them. Ninufa then pushes the cards to her lips so she can kiss them. White, blue, and black roses appear. Revealing Mitsuru being the white knight, Mutsuki being the black knight, and Seiran being the blue knight. Itsushi later calls Anis "Rose Princess". Anis is horrified that her father becomes her school's nurse. She becomes even more outraged that her father orders a mandatory health check for the next day. She later bursts into the nurse's office to confront her father about his 'job' in school. When he replied that his only intent was to be the school nurse, Anis presses him about his goal behind the job, whether was it to be closer to the Devil's Seal and the purpose of the health check day. Anis collapses half-way in the battle against Yocteau because she was overwhelmed by Mutsuki's hidden pain in his heart and the fact that her blood had been used up. Seiran manages to revive her by giving her a potion. After receiving the Knights' assuring words on going separate ways, Anis leaves the battlefield to head to the location of her father to stop Yocteau's actions. Haruto reappears before her eyes and Anis gets a shock. He explains that he was there to protect her as his Rose Princess, telling her to carry on. Anis gets moved by Seiran, Haruto and all the Knights' actions on protecting her all the way. It has been recently revealed that Schwartz is not her real father. Instead, he is her adopted father. Her biological mother had appeared one day at Schwartz's house and begged him to take care of Anis. It is also revealed that Anis' mother was a member of the Tenjou family and that she might have been forced to marry the White Rose Knight. She is related by blood to Mitsuru he told her they are distant cousins. Trivia #Anis stays in a high-rise apartment, which sits on the land that her adoptive aunt Celica owns. #Anis is afraid of earthquakes, thunder, fire, and her father. #Anis and Kaede have the highest zodiac compatibility. #Her hobby is reading (fashion magazines and comics). Category:Characters